For Kagome's sake
by Teya Teacup
Summary: ok so inuyasha dies...i think. i can't really remeber so you'll just have to read it and tell me. ok read and review.


**ok so this is my story. i never finished my last story but whatever. any way enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**For Kagome's Sake**

"Come on," came InuYasha's low hurried voice. They followed. Today was the day Naraku met his down fall. They made there way through Naraku's castle. All silently aware that their was no guards. They crept into the dark room. The lights flashed on.

"I've been expecting you," came Naraku's voice from behind a door across the room. From the room came Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, and Kikyo. Kikyo had a sadistic smile on her face. Naraku now had almost all the jewel shards. Kagome only hung on to a few small shards.

"Naraku," InuYasha growled.

"InuYasha, are thinking of killing me?" Naraku asked in a jeering voice. "You'll never succeed," he laughed his evil laugh.

"Kikyo, how could you?" Kagome asked.

"Simple, I hate InuYasha" answered Kikyo.

These words shook InuYasha. But she no longer mattered; Kagome was the only one now. He had proven to Kagome that Kikyo didn't matter.

"Enough of this, lets get this thing over with," InuYasha yelled as he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. He ran forward at Naraku. Kagura stepped in front of him. InuYasha didn't need to tell Kagome, her arrow was already rushing to wards him. It split Kagura's wind and InuYasha unleashed his power. The force hit Kagura on contact, she was slashed to pieces. Kanna was next but she too didn't last. Then it was Kikyo's turn, InuYasha rushed at her with his sword up.

She dodged him and laughed, "InuYasha, do you wish to kill me? The woman you loved. I bet your hurting very much, aren't you?" Kikyo teased.

"Kikyo, I don't love you anymore. The woman I loved is gone. She's been replaced by this sick creation." His words hurt like a punch.

"How dare you, do you love your little wench?" she teased once more and laughed a merciless laugh. Sango threw her boomerang at Kikyo but she dodged it easily. Sango stepped in to take InuYasha's place fighting Kikyo.

"You're needed else where," Sango yelled as she pointed to Kagome. InuYasha ran over and began battling with Naraku. The fight continued on. Miroku was hurt badly and Sango was losing her battle too. InuYasha took one final swipe, which he aimed right for Naraku's heart. He sliced though Naraku. Naraku screamed and began to dissolve along with his castle, which was blown away and made into dust. Kikyo was still fighting with Sango. A quick punch and Sango went down.

"InuYasha," she yelled. He turned breathing hard, blood running down his face.

"You think you've won, well I'm going to take away that happy victory. Watch your wench die." She fired an arrow straight at Kagome. InuYasha saw the arrow and leapt for Kagome. He caught the arrow right in his chest, and fell to the ground. Kikyo laughed. Laughed at her own victory. Kagome took an arrow and shot it at the laughing Kikyo, and it hit her straight in the heart just as it had InuYasha. Kikyo became a pile of earth on the ground.

"InuYasha" Kagome yelled. She ran to him and used all her strength to pull the arrow out of his chest. "InuYasha, it's going to be okay."

Cough cough bright red blood trickled from InuYasha's mouth.

"InuYasha, I'm sorry," she whispered, tears streaming down her face. He wiped the tears away.

"Don't cry for me," he said with waning strength. InuYasha remembered a saying he used to know. "Kagome, I know as tears slide down your face in the silence of your grief you will always love me."

"InuYasha, no, you can't die. I love you," she cried.

"I love you too, with all my heart." And with his last ounce of strength he pulled her into a kiss.

"Noo," Kagome cried, "InuYasha." She sat there sobbing on his lifeless corpse.

Finally Sango walked up to Kagome, "Kagome," she whispered touching her shoulder lightly. Kagome turned to meet Sango's eyes. Kagome's eyes were red from crying but her face was dry.

"Kagome, I'm sorry," Sango said in a sympathetic voice and dropped to her knees to give Kagome a hug. Kagome just stared over Sango's shoulder in mute disbelief. Miroku and Shippo came over and the two girls broke apart. Shippo ran over to Kagome and began sobbing uncontrollably in her lap. Miroku placed a hand on Sango's shoulder as she began to cry too. Kagome only stared. They took InuYasha's body, back to Kaede's village, on Kirara.

"Your back," Kaede said as she welcomed them back. "Were be InuYasha," she asked counting their members. The Kirara came forward with InuYasha's limp form on her back.

"Oh my gosh," gasped Kaede, she walked forward, "Be he dead?" she asked. No one answered.

Finally, Miroku spoke up, "Yes, he's dead." His words seemed to finalize the truth none of them waited to believe. Kaede turned to Kagome and was shocked to see no emotions on her face.

"Kagome, Be you not sad, do you show no emotions after InuYasha's death?" she asked. Kagome said nothing only the hollow look in her eyes showed how sad she really was. That night they all sat and mourned for the death of their fallen comrade. Kagome sat up with the same expression on her face. Finally, near dawn she got up and left her friends. She walked to the well and hopped in. She walked into her house just as her family started to stir. She went upstairs to change and go down for breakfast. Sota met her on her way to the kitchen.

"Kagome, your home," he said in surprise at seeing his older sister. "Did you have another fight with InuYasha?" he asked shyly. Kagome stared at him for a second, and then ran to her room. A few minutes later a soft knock came from the other side of her closed door.

"Kagome?" Her mom said gently. She opened the door, Kagome was sobbing on her bed. "Kagome," she said again, "Sota told me you had come home, what's wrong honey?" she said quietly, moving to sit on the edge of Kagome's bed. Kagome sat up and hugged her mother sobbing on her shoulder.

"Oh mom," she gasped, "he's gone," she said and began to cry harder. Her mother patted her on the back.

"Who, honey?"

Kagome continued sobbing, finally, she answered, "InuYasha, he's gone," she said in the smallest of whispers.

"Oh, Kagome, I'm so sorry. How did this happen?"

Kagome looked at her mother with haunted eyes and said, "He died protecting me."

"Oh," her mother said in an understanding voice. Kagome continued to sob on her mothers shoulder. Finally, after about half and hour, Kagome had finally accepted that InuYasha was gone and was ready to talk to someone.

"Mommy," she said in a childish voice.

"Mmm," her mom answered to show she was listening.

"I still can't believe he's gone," she whispered. "I really did love him," she said.

"I know," her mother replied, "even though you guys fought, I could tell. You were always going to his time," she said quietly.

"Oh mom, I never realized how hard it must have been for you to see me go," Kagome said apologetically. "I still can't believe it. It hurts so much," she said sadly. "Oh mom, we were actually thinking about spending our lives together." The tears were streaming down her face again. "Was it this hard for you when Dad died?" she asked.

"Yes, Kagome, I know you really don't remember that well, but it was," she said sadly.

"Does it ever stop hurting?" Kagome asked as tears began to flow freely again.

"In time it will get better. I don't think it will ever stop hurting. It will just become less evident. It will still hurt when you think about it, but when your not you wont notice. Life will go on," her mother answered.

"Mom," she said.

"Yah?"

"I have to go back, to say goodbye one more time. We promised each other whatever happened we would never use the jewel to bring one of us back," she said in a small voice. "How stupid could I have been to make that promise. I don't even know were the jewel is but I have to get it. I mean to break that promise," she said courage and determination showing on her face.

"Kagome, please be careful," her mother said. "I'll make you some food you're your journey, how about some ramen?" her mother asked kindly.

"Okay," Kagome said sadly.

Kagome left two hours later in search of the Shikon Jewel. She still had her shards, but she needed the other pieces.

With Miroku, Sango and Shippo 

Miroku, Sango and Shippo had found Kagome gone but they figured it was because of InuYasha's death. Sango and Shippo were distraught all day. They didn't even want to leave the hut they were in. Miroku was doing some thinking. There was a way to bring him back but it required the Jewel, something they had all promised not to do. Finally it dawned on him that they didn't even have the Jewel. Miroku worried about it for a while, then decided to think of something else. Maybe he should tell Sesshomaru. It was a crazy thought, he wouldn't care, but Miroku decided to tell him anyway. He took Kirara. Even though it seemed stupid, he had a feeling it needed to be done. Kirara found Sesshomaru with Rin and Jaken. Kirara set down near them and Miroku got off of her.

"Sesshomaru, I need to talk to you," Miroku said loudly, so he could be heard.

"About what, Monk," Said Sesshomaru sharply.

"Your brother is dead," he said loudly and clearly.

"You lie Monk," Sesshomaru spat.

"Do not," Miroku said calmly, "you may come see if you like."

"Fine, I will." He turned to Jaken and Rin and said, "Jaken, you and Rin stay here."

"But, Lord Sesshomaru I want to come," whined Rin.

"Master Sesshomaru, you can't leave me with her," Jaken piped in.

"Quiet," Sesshomaru said commanding attention. "You will stay." He then left with Miroku on his beasts.

With Kagome 

Kagome came out on the other side of the well, and looked around. She was quite a while from the site of the castle; it would take at least two hours to walk there. She started out right away.

With Sesshomaru and Miroku 

Sesshomaru and Miroku landed in the village. Miroku led him to InuYasha. They walked in where InuYasha lay on a small bed with the Tetsusiaga in his hands.

"So its true," said Sesshomaru quietly. He walked over and tried to take Tetsusaiga. "So even in death you will not part with your sword," Sesshomaru sneered. The sword still not allowing him to pick it up. Sesshomaru began to draw his sword.

"You will not desecrate his body Sesshomaru," Miroku said quietly.

"You know nothing Monk," Sesshomaru stated and drew his sword. He swung it at InuYasha and nothing happened for a few seconds. Then slowly InuYasha opened his amber eyes. The first thing he saw was Sesshomaru, he immediately sat up and backed away from his brother, drawing Tetsusaiga.

"Calm yourself dear brother, I did you a favour," he said calmly as he resheathed Tensaiga.

"Why?" asked InuYasha in wondered.

"Because you are my brother," Sesshomaru stated simply and walked out the door leaving InuYasha with more questions than answers.

"InuYasha," said Miroku bringing him back.

"Huh."

"Your alive," he gasped, "you were dead."

"I know. Where's Kagome?" he asked suddenly.

"I don't know, she left this morning, I think," said Miroku quietly.

"What you let her go!" he yelled jumping up. He walked out of the hut and rushed off in to the forest in search of Kagome.

"Where are you going," Miroku yelled after InuYasha, but got no answer.

With InuYasha 

InuYasha was at the well. He could smell Kagome; she had been near here not long ago. So, he followed her scent.

With Kagome 

Kagome was walking through the forest; she was close to Naraku's castle. She walked out of the forest and was in a giant open space. 'Naraku's castle was here,' she thought. She looked around and saw the Jewel. She walked up and picked it up out of the dust. The Jewel purified just being in her hands, she lifted up the Jewel and looked into its shiny surface.

"Sorry InuYasha," she whispered at the Jewel. "I broke our promise."

"No you didn't," said a soft voice in her ear. She turned around and was face to face with InuYasha.

"InuYasha," she gasped, "your dead. No wait, I'm hallucinating or Shippo is trying to cheer me up or Miroku…" InuYasha put a finger on her lips.

"Don't talk, just agree," he said quietly and removed his finger.

"But, but," she stammered.

"Shhh," he pulled her into a hug and kissed her hair softly.

"Oh InuYasha, I thought you were dead," she said softly.

"You were going to break your promise," he said with a slight hint of teasing. Kagome stopped him with a kiss.

"I love you," she sobbed, "don't ever leave me again." He hugged her again and they stayed standing with the Shikon Jewel in Kagome's small hand.

With Sango and Miroku 

Not far away Sango was crying openly on Miroku's shoulder, so happy to see InuYasha alive. But not wanting to disturb this quiet scene. Miroku had gone to get Sango and they followed InuYasha. Now, they couldn't convey how happy they were, but kept it very quiet for Kagome's sake.

Later with whole group in Kaede's village 

Later, they were sitting with Kaede, drinking sake. (yah they're drunk)

"InuYasha," Kagome said quietly, "how did you come back to life?"

"Sesshomaru brought me back," he stated simply.

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe for you," he said. (he's drunk) They sat silently for a few minutes.

"InuYasha"

"Yeah?"

"Lets get married."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Old Lady."

"Huh," said Kaede confused.

"We want to get married."

"Are you sure that's not the sake talking?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Kaede married InuYasha and Kagome. (even though they were drunk)

With Sesshomaru and Jaken 

"Lord Sesshomaru, why did you save InuYasha's life?" Jaken asked when he found out what Sesshomaru had done.

"I have my reasons Jaken," he said coldly. Jaken decided to press it.

"But I thought you hated InuYasha."

"Because, Jaken, InuYasha's my brother," he said clearly thinking it was over.

"That never seemed to matter before," Jaken said starting to fear for his life.

"I did it," said Sesshomaru starting to get angry, "for Kagome. Even though I hate my brother, I couldn't come between that love," he said looking like he was a million miles away. "For Kagome's sake," he whispered, his thoughts aloud. Jaken just stared at his lord, Sesshomaru.


End file.
